


Whatever Happens Next

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: After she talked with Penny, there was one more person Julia needed to talk to. She hoped he would say yes. (Post-5x10)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Whatever Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written one other fic for The Magicians...but somehow, it became my most-liked fic of all time. So for that, I want to say a HUGE thank you to every single one of you who read it and left kudos and/or beautiful comments!!!! That means SO much!!!!
> 
> That being said...as soon as I heard this show was ending...I knew I wanted to write at least one more fic for it. Specifically, I wanted to write for Eliot (since my last fic was just Q, Alice and Margo). Luckily...there is one HUGE thing I want to happen before all is said and done. And THANKFULLY...the show has been REALLY setting the ground for this to potentially happen. ESPECIALLY with everything that went down in "Purgatory"!!!
> 
> Now, I don't know if the show will do this. I pray it will....because it feels SO right. Regardless...I wanted to make sure I had gotten my version of it on this site (and ideally, before "Be the Hyman" aired). 
> 
> Enjoy the fic and the last few episodes, my loves!!! Hopefully I can get ONE more fic in before the finale.....

Eliot was finishing getting changed and buttoning up his vest when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly turned around to open it. It was Julia.

“Hey,” she said. “You got a second?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Eliot didn’t hesitate to walk over to the bed. The two of them sat down at the edge of it. Julia was clearly struggling to find the words she wanted to say.

“Um, so,” she started, “when we were escaping Whitespire I…I had a really strong psychic… _episode_ …I guess is what we’re calling it and…well, I heard…what you were thinking about. About the last time you…had to deal with a pregnancy.”

“I mean, I wasn’t there for Fen,” Eliot responded, “like I should’ve been. Just wanted to be there for you—“

“I’m not talking about Fen,” Julia interrupted.

Eliot looked extremely caught off guard. The hardest thing he’d done since Q’s death was telling Alice about The Mosaic. There was definitely relief that he didn’t actually have to tell Julia about it but…there was also fear. He had spent a lifetime with her best friend. Decades that she didn’t get to be there for. He couldn’t fathom learning something like that about Margo.

“You and Q were dads,” Julia continued. “You were…really, _really_ great dads. I can’t believe you both had this whole other life. I…I can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like.”

Eliot didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Julia kept talking.

“But you were there for that boy,” she said. “And you loved him and cared for him with everything in your heart and…I need to know someone will be there for this kid if anything ever happens to Penny or I.”

“Of course,” Eliot assured her. “I mean, honestly, with my track record and your resilience, I would definitely be lying if I said I didn’t think you’d live long past me but…”

“Would you be the god-father?” Julia asked.

A lump appeared in Eliot’s throat. His eyes began to water. 

“I always imagined I would ask Q that,” Julia said before Eliot could answer. “But somehow I feel like…with you…a part of Q will always be with them.”

“Jules, I would be honored,” Eliot responded. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” she replied.

Julia opened her arms and pulled Eliot into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back and closed his eyes. Teddy was long gone…but fuck, if he didn’t think about him every single day. Words would never be able to express how grateful he was to Julia for giving him a second—hell, a _third_ —chance at this whole parenting thing. He just hoped this baby would have a world to grow up in…because if they didn’t stop Seb—er, Rupert— _fast_ …there wouldn’t be. He hugged her just a little bit tighter…and prayed their luck with stopping apocalypses hadn’t run out. A kraken wouldn’t bail them out this time.


End file.
